


You smell really nice

by Ailesama



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Tsundere Atlas, blushing Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailesama/pseuds/Ailesama
Summary: it's not weird to have a sniff of someone who is carrying you bridal style, right? It's their fault that they smell nice





	You smell really nice

**Author's Note:**

> Errr, my first zx fanfic and also the first fanfic about a rare ship~  
> English isn't my first language so expect a lot of errors  
> anyhow, enjoy~

“you smell really nice”

Aile stunned “what?”

“no! I mean-you smell like-“ Atlas stammering, blushing madly “it’s not like I’m smelling you! It just…the scent was caught in my nose”

They are both silence again. They had a fight earlier, and the winner was Aile but unfortunately for the other Megaman, she got hurt very badly. Due to aile’s kindness or “feeling pity” as Atlas stated, the transporter choose to carry Atlas bridal style while she try to find the nearest transerver.

Atlas decide to start a conversation

“strawberry”  
“hmm?”  
“you smell like strawberry”  
“oh, yeah, I just took a bath this morning” Aile chuckle “but maybe, I should take a bath lat-!”

For the second time, she is stunned again, Atlas pull herself closer to the transporter, bury her face in Aile’s neck.  
“it’s nice…”

Is she aware of what she doing!? Aile’s cheeks becomes hotter. Then she spot a hidden cave and inside, an abandoned transerver. Atlas still lost in her head, and Aile, despite being light-headed all of a sudden, still manage to turn on the transerver

“well *fake cough* you probably all right by yourself from now” Aile already put down Atlas but the red woman still has her arms surround Aile’s neck “err? Are you all right? Do you want me-“  
Atlas then suddenly shove Aile back, the brunette manage to have a look at Atlas’s completely tomato face before she turn around quickly.

“Hmm! I’ll pay you back for humiliating me today!” Atlas push a few button then she immediately transfer away

Aile just stare ahead for a few minutes then sigh  
“she smell nice, too”


End file.
